User talk:Seven Years Of Halo
I am sooooo watchlisting your talk. I have a feeling it's going to be fucking epic. 20:32, 30 July 2009 yeah. im currently just figuring this site out. im new to HTML gona post some more tomorrow i think. ( gona practice a bit first ) --Seven Years Of Halo 20:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :KJ is definitely right. What do you mean you "finished all of pvp"? Life Guardian 09:58, 31 July 2009 (UTC) trained so mutch that it was not a challenge anymore. all i do now is 1 vs 1. Now im gona start sharing some good builds so that it forces me to think of new, even better ones. Seven Years Of Halo 10:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :What? You became good at RA or some shit? RA isn't pvp in the sense that HA, GvG etc are pvp. Also, 1v1 shows no indication of skill in any way/shape/form. Ofc, by 1v1 you might mean HB, which is gimmicky and broken anyways. Life Guardian 10:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) well. i became bored with RA and TA. and by 1 vs 1 i mean a realy 1 vs 1 with no heroes ;) and i like a little challenge. ok. so i basically finished all of PvP So you have all max PvP titles? Selket Shadowdancer 10:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) not realy done mutch GvG i like to go my own way and not being dependant on others;) perhaps ill join a good guild for a split/solo group but anyways. ill keep posting builds. and thinking about new ones Seven Years Of Halo 10:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) NO, hell no. i do have a personal life. im just too bored with it to farm points 24/7 Seven Years Of Halo 10:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :If you say you havn't done much GvG... didn't even mention HA. Then don't say you've 'finished' PvP Consitini 10:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) yeah.. pardon my crappy english, im dutch so my english is not perfect. what i meant to say was: that i was, done with it. in the meaning of dont want to do it anymore.(mutch) and i like thinking about builds :) Seven Years Of Halo 10:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough Consitini 10:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) please rate my builds ;) would love it if they became part of the meta feel free to remove any spelling errors. im a little dyslexic Seven Years Of Halo 10:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you need to look on some of your builds discussion pages, some people may put feedback on there for your builds. Consitini 10:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :: So, how is 1v1 make you good at pvp? like saying i'm uber epic PvEr I have the secret lair of the snowmen unlocked. Do you have an HA rank? GvG rank? Glad? -mo0ter 16:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Don't be an asshole on new members' pages. You're not so legit that you can do that yet. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 18:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And yes, I mean yet :) --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 18:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: I supposed it might been seen rude :\ but tbh that was honestly a question, and i like that yet factor. - 18:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: but i dislike when i get logged out :\ -mo0ter 18:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) show preview/minor edit hi there, can you please use these 2 tools to hep reduce the . Minor edit is a tick box just above the save page button. Show preview allows you to view what you're about to save without actually saving it (meaning you don't have to keep doing lots of tiny edits), and is located next to the save page button (it says "preview"). Thanks, and welcome to the wiki =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've tried to be nice...but... Seriously, STOP. Fucking stop posting builds. I'm tired of tagging them and trying to correct your grammar. Please, take time to look through our policies, look through our builds, and actually play GvG and HA so you can get a basic idea of game mechanics. And also, please read over some of our builds and look at the way they're worded. I understand that you're not a native English speaker, but surely in your native language they CAPITALIZE WORDS! Ugh....until you do those things, stop, or your builds will all end up in the trash. 15:33, 31 July 2009 :They're ending up in the trash anyways. + ℓγssάή 16:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::^ because he's "basically finished all of PvP". -mo0ter 16:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Seriously, Seven. Please stop with the build making. There's a reason your builds are ending up in the trash. Just take time to look through the game/PvX and get a feel for what is currently meta. Obs some matches and get a feel for what people are using....because, tbh, we only store currently meta and used builds here. Shattering Assault may be a fine elite and useful in its own right, but it's currently outmatched in this meta by other builds. So get a feel for those things. Oh, and please read this article. You don't seem to understand how insignias work (they don't stack the way you seem to think they do). 17:59, 31 July 2009 so. are you just a big troll or something? I know perfectly well how insigna's work. perhaps its just you. And after spending some time talking with folks here i made my final conclusion. And to avoid even more flames i will stop my comment here. Seven Years Of Halo 18:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) tomorrow i will remove all the builds i added and go back being selfish. apology's for tying to enlighten your narrow minds Seven Years Of Halo 18:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : it's not your comments leading to flaming it's your builds :\ -mo0ter 18:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::That is a very wise idea. Btw if you do quit, you will have officially become a stereotype in less than a day. I believe congratulations are in order. However, if you break the mold and decide you wish to continue to contribute, I seriously suggest that you learn from your mistakes.....because.....you have been very, very wrong today. 18:10, 31 July 2009 opinions differ, my friend. you can continue trolling, but i think that we can safely state that this debate is over. Seven Years Of Halo 18:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry to tell you that there was never a debate. I just tagged your builds as they were supposed to be tagged. Oh, and you may not know this, but you're using the term "troll" incorrectly. I'm not trolling you. Hell, I was actually trying to help you. And don't worry about deleting your builds, the admins will take care of them soon, seeing as they're all WELL or delete tagged. 18:15, 31 July 2009 ::he and anyone else is not trolling and as much as opinions differ it's meta we're talking about and it doesn't differ it's the same meta for everyone else. -mo0ter 18:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Damnit Mooter. I like you so far, man, but you need to learn to indent. Use ":"'s. 18:19, 31 July 2009 *resumes debate* so. all you guys here do is check if a build is in the current meta? good job guys. you never fail to amaze me. but let me ask a question ;) what makes the meta the meta? edit- damn i keep forgetting to sign my comments xD Seven Years Of Halo 18:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks and yeah, i always assume i've indented then after hitting save page, wewps! and We don't just check if it is meta we look whether it can: Counter Meta or if it's something Original and awfully useful (Usually means it's counter meta unless its PvE) and to be honest, yours have all been a bar everyone has seen before except with one or two skills that differ which just isn't worth posting. -mo0ter 18:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Just out of curiousity, Seven, what glad rank are you? 18:26, 31 July 2009 :: Allow me to clarify. The 'meta' is the best set of skills and builds that works in the current gameplay front. Things that work the best are going to be meta. There may or may not be other things that work to a certain extent, but the best guilds aren't running them for a reason. The top guilds/players that most builds are obs'ed from typically spend days or even weeks testing these builds before they go live and we start using them everywhere. Hence the 'meta'. You trying to create outside of the meta is fine and all, but keep it in your userspace. It's not meta here, so it's probably not going to be used anywhere. Ever. Other than yourself. Stop provoking other users into flaming you by the way. I'm watching you now. Thank you, and have a nice day. ~ Big sysop 18:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Sorry if it's out of context but Big, that has to have been the best explanation for meta i've heard. Beats the previous good one: "The same shit everyone else is running" -mo0ter 18:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) @KJ:"I understand that you're not a native English speaker, but surely in your native language they CAPITALIZE WORDS!". Yep, even the Dutch use capitalisation :P Well, most do. Also, being non-native English is not a reason to be terrible at English. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) but that brings a new problem. how come that some amongst us surpass the others by an significent amount. i think that you guys here just dont look at the full potential of every build, skill based builds. every now and then i go trough the trash section of this site. and guess what? some of those are the best builds that i have ever seen anyone make. all i see in the current meta is noob builds that do not require skill. with a few minour exeptions ofcource ;) and again i realy dont care about any opinion about my skill if youre not my friend but again my opinion. you guys just dont explore a builds full potential. as with all the other rubbish omg i can kill with this by perssing 123456 omg letz all do thiz build!! skill determines your success. -edit, damn forgot sign again xD Seven Years Of Halo 18:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Coming from a guy who only plays low end-pvp I guess I can understand why you feel like that. 18:42, 31 July 2009 and also to last message. im dyslectic so i cant seperate capitals and d's and t's and have trouble with language so if you dont mind.. Seven Years Of Halo 18:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Your success comes from your build, and those "succesful builds" are called meta. -mo0ter 18:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I fail to see how dyslexia has anything to do with pressing Shift when you start a sentence. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Learn to indent fools, especially you, Seven. all i see in the current meta is noob builds that do not require skill. You're playing in Random fucking Arenas, these people don't have skill. The people you are playing with, and are (from what I've gathered) learning from, play WoH Assassins, Flesh Golem Warriors, and WoF Paragons. And tbh, this was never a debate as you automatically lost by calling PvX narrow-minded because we know game mechanics. + ℓγssάή 18:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there. I thought I may as well come and offer some advice. A few of your builds are being WELLed because they're dupes of already exisiting builds (i.e. they're the same as builds we already have vetted, but with very minor differences). As such i suggest this: Suggest changes to be made to the original builds (the ones you'rs are dupes of) that will make it into something you think is better. I say suggest, this means bringing it up on the builds talk page and saying something like "hey guys, i think that if you took out skill X and replaced it with skill Y it might make the build better!". Obviously people won't always agree with you, if that's the case, you should argue why you think you're right (with reasoning and based on facts obviously), and try and convince people you are right. You should also understand that you aren't always right. I'm not here to take sides, but from what I've seen here on your talk page, you seem to think your builds are the best. That's all well and good, every author thinks there builds is good (otherwise they wouldn't bother submitting it to this site), but you have to understand you will be biased for that very reason, and that it's possiable that the build isn't as good as you think it is. I hope that you will stay around and continue to contribute (taking in mind what I've said) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:56, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Indent Hey Seven Years of Halo (SYoH for short?) could you please use colons (:) to indent your comments, make sure you use one more colon then the person you are responding to, because as it stands looking through this talk page is quite daunting! Have a nice day :). --Frosty Mc Admin 18:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ok seriously. do you realy think that, and if you do, im outta here. fast Seven Years Of Halo 18:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::: btw you should be very proud of your userpage talk you've been here for a short while and look at all your messages! :) -mo0ter 18:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) that was for comment above. sorry frosty ;)Seven Years Of Halo 18:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Aswell :\ lol didnt see new section -mo0ter 18:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) @ mooter all i see is negative coments from you and from KJ i dont know if that is intended. KJ is a nice guy But ur just making me look bad. shame we cant just get along Seven Years Of Halo 18:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Just ignore them, any advice given from this site by a regular contributer is probably bad advice. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't consider them making you look bad, It's constructive whether it seems harsh is how you view it, take it in mind though when you're making a build meta is a huge factor in all PvP and all of the builds you've popped out today have either been variants or just not usable against meta :( -mo0ter 18:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::: thank you, its good to hear something positive ;) :::: congrats on indenting but you still forgot your signature :P, also just take in everything we've said. next time that'll help you avoid all of that stuff, or atleast brace you for the flame -mo0ter 18:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : sentence from above is from me xD but in whose opinion? im sure that my opinion may differ from yours. Seven Years Of Halo 18:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::ok mooter we seem to get along xD, lets just state that we all have our opinions ::Seven Years Of Halo 18:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::"Just ignore them, any advice given from this site by a regular contributer is probably bad advice." - Frosty :::It's true. 19:11, 31 July 2009 ok. im staying. there are actually peaple here who want to help me improve my builds :) prepare for uber weird-and effective builds :D Seven Years Of Halo 20:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ok guys High end pvp (gvg/ha) is terrible compared to "low end pvp" (Ta/Ra), cause I can run wutever i want in Ta/Ra and find groups fast (including those that would want to run a gimicky build with me), however in high end pvp, the best i can do is join a randomway group if i want to run something that's not meta in ha. Did i mention that imo, gvg/ha is boring compared to Ta/Ra. There should be a emote for glad ranks, cause so far its pretty useless unless ur getting teams in ta [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Wont say who i'm refering to cuz honestly anyone reading this except for two, could think i was talking about them. >.> but people can be assholes to others. Cant you just say, "Okay" and be done with it? Seriously? drone it on for a page? anyways, gg. Akio_Katsuragi 20:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::UPDATE- lol, muffin you made me have to retype that, and i editted it accordingly, you changed the page so it wouldnt' let me save XD Akio_Katsuragi 20:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :yeah, i agree with every part. :what i love about RA/(TA) is that im free to do whatever I want. :no-one complaining about a build that they dont even know. Seven Years Of Halo 20:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::About time i created edit conflicts for others cause i been getting edit conflicts all day from seven years :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) xD, sorry. my english is crap, i know xDSeven Years Of Halo 20:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Goddammit!!! you both keep making me have to retype XDD UPDATE-3 people, 3rd redo on this comment lolz, and this page is only a fucking day old!? christ your popular. i needa say something crazy and provacative. ._. that'll do it. Akio_Katsuragi 20:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::lol, sorry peaple hate me and i like having debates ;) :::got ta train my english some more xDSeven Years Of Halo 20:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::*hurries to beat muffin* lol. Akio_Katsuragi 21:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) wow. You and Muffin should sincerely consider joining forces. You could call yourselves something like "The Coalition of Austitism." I've played with low-caliber players before, but at least most of them know they're bad. You're suffering from the Dunning-Kruger Effect, and quite severely at that. The same could be said for most of PvX's userbase who claims to know a single thing about PvP, I'll be damned if you haven't topped them all. Even Luke Johnson knows he's a fucking joke. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or hope you earn yourself a Darwin Award in short order. I sincerely hope you manage to someday realize just hot blatantly bad you are, but I'm sure you'll go the way those who've come before you. Love, ···User_talk:Daññy 02:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :whoru? --Frosty Mc Admin 02:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Danny, or halo? lol. Akio_Katsuragi 03:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Look at who I am responding to... --Frosty Mc Admin 03:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::: idk how to explain how i was confused on that. so... i forfeit it. x.x Akio_Katsuragi 04:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Frosty whoruing me? lol. ···User_talk:Daññy 04:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure he is a person suffering from the same diagnosis that he is giving out. Drahgal Meir 04:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I gave no diagnosis so.... rethink that comment, cuz its directed towards danny atm, cuz he made the diagnosis about muffin and halo.... lol :/ anyways, nice sig danny. and ya, idk what i was thinking, looking at it now makes me go wtf? why would frosty comment directly to danny on this guys page... so utter brain wander on my part. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 07:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Please learn to count before posting, I was responding to what Frosty said. Drahgal Meir 07:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::............Touche... but aha! i was replying to danny! all a test, you pass, just cuz i like your name. I'll overlook *mumble*..'s.. mistake.. god this guys page is popular for 1 day... looking in the back alleys' of changes, he's caused quite a fuss about builds XD i wish i could get people talking that much, sadly i dont wanna be on the ban list... Akio_Katsuragi 07:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :what did i do wrong, lol :i know my builds work, im not what they call a noob. :some peaple just dont look at the |skill based| builds :and those builds are exactly what can lift one from another :(more debatez, xD) Seven Years Of Halo 08:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Pff, i'm not starting anything. I'm a freshman here, so i look up to these guys, i'm to passive to argue intently anyways. I'll leave it to the seniors and juniors. Akio_Katsuragi 08:38, 1 bawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww--Relyk 08:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::LOLZ makes me lol. Akio_Katsuragi 09:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow indeed. We're gonna have fun enduring these two. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 09:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Muffins that bad? Akio_Katsuragi 10:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) "how do i make a build; pvp general? Seven Years Of Halo 19:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC)" http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Me/N_Controller.. Epic'd? And gotta love KJ's instinct <3 --'-Chaos-' 11:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :God no x/x this page scares me, i see all sorts of arguements flowing from it. Akio_Katsuragi 12:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::"The aura of this page is somehow evil, twisted and autistic.. 'tis bad mojo!" --'-Chaos-' 12:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lol thats what i'm saying! this page is the Harbringer of Ruin. lol I can only imagine what will stem from this page. *waits in the shadows* lol. Akio_Katsuragi 14:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::No pvx elitists all hate me cause i hate gvg/ha, since everyone that hates gvg/ha are noobs in their opinion [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Not that I'm an elitist or anything, but most people here don't hate people who dislike GvG/HA. We just hate people who think that RA/TA is hard or full of great players. RA, and to a lesser extent TA, was designed for more casual PvP'ers and therefore "easier". 21:00, 1 August 2009 ::::::well danny isnt most ppl [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::ra is hard D: 1 against 4 cant be that easy--Relyk 23:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ya, like sometimes the ps sin who's godly, just leaves cuz there's no monk. then its 3v4. Takes strategy with the no secondary mes, defy warrior and whatever i'm on. lol.. esentially a 1v4 scenario just like relyk said. oooo. bleach is on. later. lol. Akio_Katsuragi 04:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::A good defy pain warrior can be really strong in RA. Drahgal Meir 04:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::They're generally missing that "good" aspect, and now someone will say how can a defy warrior be good? honestly i like the skill... sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 08:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) lol. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC)